Coffee Maker
by Bloody Angels
Summary: Where Dean and Cas try to figure out how to make the innocent machine work, and Sam contemplates the relation between his brother and the Angel.


**a/n: **Hi:) This is my first time posting a Supernatural story out here, so I hope you all like it, because I'm going to be here for a long, long time ;)

**Desclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural

* * *

Sam woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the window hitting his face.

He squinted against the light a bit and then moved back to the shadows, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he pushed himself into a sitting position and gave a cat-like stretch, hearing satisfying multiple cracks of bones. Sam Winchester gave a big yawn and inspected the room, _their_ room, his eyes landing on the bed on the other side of the room, empty save for the crumpled up sheets and a wayward pillow.

Sam raised an eyebrow incredulously. Since when had Dean, of all people, become an early riser? Snorting and shaking his head, Sam swung his legs over to the side of his own bed, the worn out bed he had slept in pretty much since he was wee high and had preferred to all those cranky, smelly motel beds, and stood up giving his body another stretch and padded out of the room, not bothering to change out of his loose t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

As he descended the stairs, the sounds of voices coming from the kitchen caught his attention and he shuffled over.

The first thing Sam noticed was that Dean too hadn't bothered changing out of his loose tee and pyjama bottom and Cas, who Sam could bet didn't even own another set of clothes, was still clad in his suit and trench-coat.

The second thing that he noticed was that the two previous occupants of the room were hunched over and staring intently at the coffee maker that sat on the kitchen counter.

"I do not know how this machinery operates, Dean." Castiel was saying, his brows furrowed as he concentrated on the silent coffee maker in front of him.

Dean let out a frustrated groan. "Can't you use your Angel mojo to get this thing fixed?"

Castiel looked slightly annoyed at having to use his heavenly power on something so trivial, but he shook his head. "No, Dean. I cannot find anything to fix in this machine, meaning that nothing inside it is broken."

"Some Angel you are." Dean let out a snort, and then started to examine the machine once again, something Sam was sure the two had been doing since a while before he'd come along. Cas, for his part, ignored Dean's comment and returned his attention to the coffee maker once more.

"You ladies need any help?"

Sam guffawed at the way his brother and the Angel jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his voice, apparently unaware of the fact that he was there and had been watching them for a while now.

"Jesus, Sammy!" exclaimed Dean, turning around to face his brother. "Are you turning into Cas too? Bitch.

"Jerk." replied Sam automatically with a grin on his face. "What's wrong with the coffee maker anyway?" he asked, walking over to where the said machine rested.

Dean glared at the offending machine. "The damn thing won't work. We tried every damn thing. Cas even used his mojo!"

"Actually," Cas stepped in, "I did not use my 'mojo', as Dean says. I did try to see what I could do but I found nothing that was broken for my powers to fix."

Dean snorted. "Whatever."

The Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's behaviour and then crouched down to scan the damage himself.

And almost pissed his pants trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hey Dean?" asked Sam, trying his best to hold back his fit of giggles. Dean simply raised his brow and looked at his brother. "What, Sasquatch?"

Sam stood up straight, bringing up his right arm that was holding a long black wire.

The plug.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it, biting back a groan and glaring at the snake-like object for making him seem like a complete idiot.

"I think you need to plug it in first." And with that, the younger Winchester burst out laughing, clutching his stomach with one arm and holding on to the counter with another.

Dean glared at his brother. "Shut your cakehole, you giant." he said, snatching the wire from the laughing man's hands and jamming it to the plug on the wall. He then grabbed the coffee jar and, placing it on the coffee maker, pushed the button on it.

"I don't understand," said Cas in a clearly innocent confusion. "Sam found the problem and it's solution. Why is he laughing?"

Dean shrugged at the question, eyeing his still laughing brother and replying with a simple, "'Cuz he's an idiot, Cas."

Sam finally calmed up, straightening himself once more, and wiped tears from his eyes. "Man," he said, breathing deeply. "I haven't laughed like that in a while."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sasquatch."

The coffee maker chose that moment to finally heat up and start pouring coffee into the awaiting jug. The two hunters and the Angel watched silently as the jug filled up, and when it was up to the brim, the older Winchester detached it from the machine.

Sam moved on instinct and grabbed two cups from one of Bobby's shelf, grabbing a third one after a second's thought. Bringing it over, he placed it on the counter and Dean proceeded to pour the black liquid into the mugs.

Sam grabbed his full mug and was about to sit on one of the chairs around the kitchen table when he noticed something.

Though the act of pouring coffee into the three mugs didn't require much movement, he couldn't help but notice that occasionally, Dean's hands, as he poured the coffee awfully slowly, would brush against Castiel's, who was too close to him. Which Sam could totally understand, considering the fact that the Angel had no sense of personal space, but he also noticed that Dean hadn't told Cas to back off, not even once. In fact, he seemed to be comfortable having his personal space breached.

Sam sat down on one of the chairs facing the objects of his thoughts and wondered why he hadn't seen it before, because now that he thought about it, they had always been like that. Sam couldn't remember the last time Dean had asked Cas to give him back his personal space (weeks? Months? Years?), and what about the time when Cas had said that Dean and him _did_ share a more profound bond? Not to mention all those eye-fucking those two did; were doing it right now too, Sam noticed. And how could he have missed how Cas' eyes always searched _Dean_ and '_Dean'_ was the first name that escaped the Angel's lips?

"Whatcha thinking of, nerd brain?"

Sam startled and looked up to find his bother and his Angel looking at him, the former with a raised brow and a face that clearly said _'Really? At 8 in the morning?'_, while the Angel had his usual stoic mask on.

"Nothing," lied Sam smoothly, and though the Angel looked convinced, he knew he didn't fool Dean when the said man gave him a look that confirmed his suspicion. Dean let it go, though, and shrugged his shoulders, muttering a _'nerd'_ before turning back to his Angel, sipping on his coffee.

Sam couldn't hear what they were saying and truth to be told, he really didn't want to know either. And so, taking a sip of his warm coffee, he stood up and made his way over to the living room so Dean and his Angel could have their time.

The Winchester paused in his tracks and in his thoughts, wondering just when Castiel had gone from 'the Angel' to 'Dean's Angel', but as he looked over his shoulder at the pair and mulled over it, he realised that, as cliché as it sounded, Cas had always been Dean's; possibly long before they'd even met.

And maybe, now that Sam thought about it, maybe they were meant to be together, kind of like in those chick flick movies he secretly watched.

Sam Winchester resumed his journey to the living room, sipping his coffee and smiling into his mug with a feeling of bliss.

* * *

**a/n: **There you have it. Lemme know what you think! Also, a virtual kale to everyone who points out my mistakes, grammatical or otherwise :D


End file.
